A “thin client” is a reduced-functionality computer. A thin client typically does not have as much memory as other computers and/or may have a slower processor. A thin client may fewer input/output ports than other computers. No specific limitations, however, are imposed on a thin client in this disclosure.
A “thin client” is a reduced-functionality computer. A thin client typically does not have as much memory as other computers and/or may have a slower processor. A thin client may comprise fewer input/output ports than other computers. No specific limitations, however, are imposed on a thin client in this disclosure.